captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Rected
Mr. Rected is the guidance counselor at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. His name is a pun on the word "misdirected." He is voiced by Brian Posehn in the film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. Biography Mr. Rected is the guidance counselor at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. He is very nasty to students especially George and Harold and is often seen hanging with Mr. Krupp, Mr. Meaner, Miss Anthrope and Ms. Ribble. He was in jail due to the events in book eleven, but got out in book twelve. Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants Mr. Rected along with Mr. Krupp, Mr. Meaner, Miss Anthrope, Ms. Ribble and Ms. Guided bully George and Harold on account of them being banned from the school field trip to Piqua Pizza Palace and instead having to clean the teachers lounge. When the gang of teachers get bored of bullying George and Harold, they go to the teachers lounge, but they didn't count on the fact that George and Harold had set the place up with pranks for payback! He and the others are seen chasing the boys which causes Mr. Fyde to quit his job after what he has seen. Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman Mr. Rected is among those who congratulate Mr. Krupp on his wedding. He again is seen inquiring to Mr. Krupp about the fact that none of the children had shown up to school on account of George and Harold's fake school newsletter, but due to his embarrassed form, Mr. Krupp didn't answer. Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People Mr. Rected is first seen laughing at mr. Meaner trip a boy over on a staircase, he is again seen along with a group of other teachers pushing his butt on account of the sign that George and Harold had changed from "push button to open door" to "push on butt to open door". Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 Mr. Rected is first seen along with Mr. Meaner and Miss Anthrope congratulating Mr. Krupp for punishing George and Harold for not showing up on quiz day. He is later seen with another teacher getting angry at miss Labler who was stuffing her face in the fridge due to George and Harold convincing her she is dreaming and she can do whatever she wants, soon after, mr. Rected and the other techerr are also convinced that they are dreaming and they start going mad and wrecking the school, soon all of the other staff join in and the police arrive and arrest them all. Depiction in the Film Gallery Covered in Foam Pellets.png George and Harold's Payback time.png The Staff covered in glue.png The Staff returns to pick at George and Harold.png The Staff returns to pick at George and Harold 2.png Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School faculty Category:Antagonists Category:Mr. Krupps friends Category:Mr. Krupp's friends Category:Bad Guys (novels)